Leo Collins
Leo Collins started the series on the tenth episode of season two on Webster and was a guest character on season two and main character from season three to season six. Leo is awkward and kinda weird but makes up for his quirks with his loyal and grounded personality. He excels at all things technology and has troubles with it comes to social situations and especially with the girls. Leo has always been in the shadow of his older sister Amber and that becomes more clear when he transfer to Webster. Leo is best friends with Jordan Piper, Rosie DiMaggio and Brandon Scott and good friends with Evan Gallagher, Alicia Matthews, Chastity Burge, Joaquin Alonso, Ricky Hartley and Kenzie Gallagher. Character History Season 2 Leo made his first appearance in Sledgehammer (1), as an eighth grader. He attended an unnamed private school with his best friend Jordan Piper. However when she was forced to attend public school she convinced him to attend Webster with her. He is happy to come to Webster with Jordan but he's annoyed to have to attend school with his older sister Amber. Season 3 In Sweet Nothing (1), Leo started his first day of freshman year. He is apart of The Gifted Program for his computer knowledge with Jordan. On the first day they meet a girl named Rosie who is more excited about school and he is. Jordan's old crush Joaquin accidentally walk into the wrong classroom and Rosie thinks that he likes Jordan back, which Leo tries to shut down. Leo and Jordan invite Rosie to hang out with them at the mall. They run into Joaquin and Joaquin starts flirting with Jordan which makes Leo jealous. Joaquin and Jordan start to become even closer and Rosie notices that Leo is jealous and suggests that Leo has a crush on her. Leo sits next to a guy named Brandon and he asks his advice about Jordan. Brandon doesn't really want to talk to Leo and would rather be left alone but Leo continues to talk about his issues. Leo tells Brandon about his crush on Jordan. Brandon tells Leo that he has no chance with Jordan. Leo decides to confront Joaquin about Jordan and Joaquin tells Leo that he likes Jordan and he should just leave them alone. Joaquin then asks Jordan out, crushing Leo. Good For You (1), Rosie decides to get a makeover and Leo is stunned when Rosie reveals her makeover as he and Jordan watches her strut down the hallway. Poetic Justice (1), Leo's sister Amber has to go to court after she was sexually assaulted. Leo, Amber and her best friend Manda are crushed when Amber loses her trial as their parents are high profile lawyers and they didn't think Amber would lose. In Poker Face (1), Jordan realizes that she isn't as developed as the other girls and considers getting a boob job. Leo becomes worried about her and decides to go to her older brother Devin to talk Jordan to her senses. In Take On Me (2), Leo is still hung up over Jordan and Brandon suggests that he moves on to someone else. Leo decides to actually listen to his advice and tries flirting with Rosie. However he can't go through it and tells Rosie the truth. Rosie thinks that he should just tell her the truth and Leo goes to tells Jordan that he likes her. However Jordan doesn't feel the same way and Leo runs off. Leo is upset with Jordan but they finally talk things out and they decide to continue to be best friends after Jordan tells Leo how much he means to her as her best friend. Trivia * He is apart of the Gifted Program for his computer skills. * He was on season two but only appeared on two episodes. * Leo is one of the few character to wear glasses on the show. * He has been best friends with Jordan since they were little and attended the same boarding school. * Leo is the first character to wear braces in the series, the second is Kylie. * He is the second natural redhead main character. * He is the fourth character to start off recurring before being in the main cast. * Leo hates Modern Family. * Leo is the second character to have cancer but is the first main character to have it. * He made his 50th appearance in SwitchUp (613). * Leo lost his virginity to Robin is ItsLit (621). Relationships * Kenzie Gallagher ** Start Up: Can’t Get You Outta My Head (416) ** Break Up: JudgementDay (521) *** Reason: Kenzie was tired of Leo disrespecting her brother. * Robin Rzewski ** Start Up: TheseAreMyConfessions (623) Category:Character